


Happy Birthday Stevie! Love, Bucky

by aireagoir



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Bucky Barnes, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cap was born on the 4th of July, Ferret face, Ferrets, Fourth of July, Humor, M/M, Salami, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Silly, So Wrong It's Right, So many ferrets, Social Commentary, Steve Rogers Feels, just trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of COURSE Steve Rogers was born on the Fourth of July.<br/>Of COURSE he wants something sentimental instead of expensive.<br/>Of COURSE Bucky Barnes will do anything for the love of his life.<br/>Of COURSE he'll do it as a good guy, not a bad guy.<br/>Of COURSE it's gonna be weird, a little wrong, and totally right in the end.</p><p>Bucky Barnes is out to get the only thing Stevie really wants for his birthday. And he's not afraid to use ferrets if he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Know It Was From You

 

 

Bucky Barnes was having a good day. His morning training session with Natasha had perfected their latest maneuver: Bucky vaulting over a car speeding towards them, then ripping off the driver’s door while Nat slid in from the passenger side, overtaking the vehicle as Bucky threw the driver away. There were so many things he loved about it: the way new technology made his arm faster, stronger. The way he and Nat moved seamlessly, trusting one another as siblings might do, if the siblings were Russian assassins. The way the only available “driver” for the scenario was Tony, so he got to throw Tony from a car 17 times this morning.

Then Steve, fresh from the shower, saw Bucky perusing the contents of their fridge and let the towel around his hips drop as he “helped” look for breakfast. “Helped” by sliding his naked body just out of his lover’s reach to rummage around the cabinets.

Today was going to be a really good day.

As they ate huevos rancheros and stared out the picture window, Barnes suddenly realized he had the most amazing opportunity.

“Stevie, this is the year I’ve been waiting for since I was 15. We’re together, we’re safe, we’re happy…and for the first time in my life I can get my best guy ANYTHING he wants for his birthday. So, whaddya want?”

Steve looked faintly embarrassed. “Geez, Buck, you know I already feel like I’m tempting fate just having you in my bed. I can’t ask for any presents. We have so MUCH! I mean, how about a dinner somewhere? We sure couldn’t do that when you were fifteen.” Steve looked at Bucky and flashed that heartbreaking half-smile, the one where little Stevie Rogers was inside of Captain America, looking outward with awe and convinced he still didn’t quite deserve it.

Bucky shook his head. Of course Steve would demure. But then…

“Actually, you know what I’d like?” Bucky did his very best sexy eyebrow raise. “Besides _that_ , loverboy,” Steve blushed down to his toes but didn’t quit smiling. “I want you to give me something that doesn’t cost a fortune. But, something I’d know it was from you, even if it were a hundred years from now and there wasn’t a signed card.”

“Dammit punk, spoiling you rotten is the whole idea! For the first time since the Truman administration I’m earning money. Real money, which I did honest work for. Good work. I want to get you a fantastic present! Just gimme a hint.”

Steve looked out the window for several seconds, then said, “Deal. I will be over the moon with absolutely anything you get me, on one condition: it has to be something that ONLY you can get me. Okay?”

“You got it, punk.”

“Jerk. Now. Seems to me you didn’t shower after training, and I can tell you’re going to be far too exhausted to get that shirt off. Let’s see how I can help you with that.”

Officially a GREAT day.

Then at night.

 

Something only Bucky could get him. Something ONLY Bucky could get him? He needed backup.

He’s still slow at texting, but it’s so convenient he’s made the extra effort.

_Clint—S says wants spec bday gift only I can give. Help._

He sees the ellipses that mean Barton is typing.

_When i tell nat that I mean sex. But that might not be enuf after missing like 70 bdays. What r u good at?_

Bucky considers. _Killing things and dancing._

_Other than suddenly wishing u would be on Dancing w/ the Stars I got nothin. Sry._

Maybe Nat would have more ideas. Women know this stuff.

_Tasha, S says for bday he wants special gift only I can give. Clint was useless, help._

In five minutes he receives _Bec when Clint says that he means sex. Do that too, but yeah, you need a real gift. What’s something that might make S’s life easier? He always leads us, maybe he’d like being taken care of?_

Ooooh. That was very true. Steve was always looking out for him (and Bucky wasn’t naïve enough to think he didn’t still need it) plus he was the leader of the Avengers PLUS he felt he owed the public so much. Captain America never quit being “on.” Every time someone recognized him, Steve would shake hands, do selfies, grant interviews, autograph memorabilia. He was even polite to the people who said he was really Hydra. Natasha was right. Making Steve feel taken care of would be a good present.

One more text.

_Flying Sam, I want to make Steve feel cared for on his bday. He says he wants something only I can give. But how do I know how to take care of Steve if sometimes I don’t know how to take care of me? Please advise, you are Steve’s very good friend and mission assist. Barnes._

In a half hour _:_

_Hey man, I think Steve would like anything you come up with because he knows it comes from your heart. Remember, you’re the only one who has always known Steve, just as he is. So, ask yourself: if Steve could have something that was just for him, something people might not know he cares about, what might that be? You’re a good friend, Barnes. Let me know if I can help in some way. But…maybe not at 3:30 am next time, OK?_

After the OK there was a little tiny picture of a sleeping smiley face. The face was dark brown, just like Sam. Bucky liked that. Before all the little pictures were yellow and sometimes Bucky wondered what Jim Morita might have thought about a world full of phone messages with yellow faces all over them.

At 3:32 Bucky realized what Steve really wanted.

At 3:33 Bucky decided to get it for him.

At 3:35 Bucky made a mental note to remember ferrets. Lots and lots of ferrets.

*

The next day Bucky dresses in tactical gear but keeps it casual enough he won’t attract attention. He very carefully assembles everything he’ll need for his mission. He gently pockets

  * A wooden spoon
  * Phillips screwdriver
  * A roll of tube socks
  * Spam
  * Zip ties
  * Paring knife
  * A hunk of salami



And he goes to get Stevie the very best present he can think of.


	2. What Bucky Barnes Will Do For Love

Barnes walks to the Broadway part of town.  He looks down to see a text from Tony saying his requested tech was completed. Excellent.

Bucky arrives at 135 W.50th Street between 6th and 7th Avenues with a song in his heart ( _Hap-py Birthday to St-eve!_ ) and a spring in his step. Part of the spring is the ferrets he bought swirling around inside his coat, but it’s more ticklish than annoying. He learned long ago not to stop at desks for badges and ID checks. These only cause problems. He goes around the back, finds the intake for the ducts, and uses the screwdriver to lift the vent cover. He places the wooden spoon in the crack and uses the leverage to get into the guts of the building. He immediately looks for the elevator shaft, using his enhanced arm to make quick work of climbing to the floor that houses the art department. He emerges on the correct floor, now virtually invisible because if you’ve made it this far, you belong there.

It takes mere minutes to isolate the room where the story, art and design team for the Captain America department are confabbing over the next issue.

It’s Bucky’s time to shine.

First, he trips assorted general alarms to clear the building. Then he shorts electricity to the lights on the art floor but makes sure that certain computers will stay on. In the chaos, he carefully separates this guy Nick and his cohort Jesus. Looking around for the decision maker, he grabs a little weasel by the name of something (who cares?) Brevoort. This is the tricky part. Bucky knows himself well enough now to know there is no going back. He’s not Hydra. He will never again be a weapon, an empty tool, a gun. But these guys…these guys have something to answer for. And answer they will.

While everyone else runs amok at an alarm that seems to be fire, typhoon and air raid (all at once) Bucky zip ties his captives and lays them out on the floor. He opens his coat to reveal the astonishing array of tools at his disposal. The artists for Marvel begin to look a little concerned.

“Oh! You look a little concerned,” Bucky notes gleefully as the gentlemen lay on the ground, stripped of their T-shirts, pants and underwear (an amazing revelation to discover Brevoort favors Wonder Woman briefs). Each man was naked except for a tube sock over their private essentials, and, inexplicably, a dab of Spam on each nipple.

Bucky was sitting on a desk chair, using a paring knife to slowly cut slices of salami. “See here boys, you know me. You know who I am?” He got nods in return. “I got good news and bad. Here’s the good news: you’ve seen what I can do? Well, I did that stuff for bad people. I did it for survival. I did it for evil masters. And I ain’t that any more. I’m my own man. So. You won’t get shocked, or shot, or burned, or knifed, and I promise you that. So, that there, that’s the good news.

“Now. About the other. I see all these art boards, these are your stories about Captain America, huh? He’s Hydra now? His mother, the most sainted Irish woman I ever laid eyes on, Sarah Rogers who would NEVER sell out for pennies nor principle…she’s Hydra too?”

The men, looking as dignified as they could in tube socks and Spam, agreed this was so.

Bucky stares at the three men. “Here’s the bad news. You have seen what I will do in the name of hatred. BUT. You ain’t never seen what Bucky Barnes will do for love. And even though you'll be just fine I’m sorry for you, I really am. However, you started it, and I mean to end it.”

With this, he began to place slices of salami on the thighs, hips, and up the men's chests, pasting perfect salami circles on the nipples where the Spam got nice and sticky. Then he let out the ferrets, who just loved the smell of lunch meat and Spam. The artists began to wiggle and squeal as greedy little ferrets tried to snack off of the deli buffet currently matted in their chest hair.

“Now, fellas, the way I see it, this was all a huge practical joke so you could relaunch for Captain America’s birthday next week, right? Your timing was a bit off, you were tone deaf, but in the end you’re gonna do a special issue and take it ALL back, paying particular attention to the bit about Sarah Rogers, God rest her soul. That’s what the ferrets are for, they’re gonna really concentrate your efforts til you come up with a way to make ALL of this right, plus this is just between us friends because who wants to know Captain America got written by two idiots protecting their modesty with nothing more than tube socks and sandwich fixin’s? Am I right? Sure I am. So. Make it happen. Let's see a mock up. Gimme your best pitch, guys.”

In 35 minutes it was all set. The Nick guy thought a mind control gimmick was the easiest to fix, so they did some stuff with a cube and absurd revelations from the past. Frankly, Bucky didn’t care if they fixed it using rainbow colored bears that shot loving rays of peace and sunshine out their goddamn belly buttons. As long as the comics said Steve was no longer Hydra, Steve would feel better. Loved. _Taken care of._ Bucky approved the art himself and gathered up his ferrets. The gentlemen were free to keep the tube socks as a reminder. Bucky left as he came in, erasing his tracks as he did so. The issue went to press the next day. The art department sent out a surprising memo that from now on, catered lunches would ONLY be Thai or Greek food. Deli meats were permanently banned from the art department get-togethers. _What. Even. Ever_ , thought Marvel assistants. Artists are so temperamental.

*

On July 4th Bucky made a huge stack of pancakes. He wanted breakfast to be perfect so he used his enhanced abilities to squeeze fresh juice from 37 oranges in just under two minutes. Then he bent down and sang “Happy Birthday” into Steve’s ear until Steve woke up, ready to celebrate being 98 years old. They walked into the living room, where there was a bow on a small package.

On the package it said

_Happy Birthday Stevie! Love, Bucky_

Then, in tiny letters,

_You might need to watch the news. Or, any channel, just so you’re up to speed._

Steve didn’t want to waste fresh pancakes, so they sat and ate, making gooey eyes at each other until Bucky couldn’t wait any longer. Then he said, “Well, whaddya want, doll? The gift or the TV?”

Steve picked up the present and slowly removed the giftwrap. Inside there was still that little voice, the one saying you should save pretty paper. Then he saw the present and the giftwrap was completely forgotten.

“Oh my god, Bucky. Is this…is this real?”

“Sure is! And that’s not a one-off, either. Millions of ‘em hit comic book stores this week! It was a stupid practical joke, Steve. They never really thought you were Hydra. So, I just made sure they were gonna correct their mistake in time for your big day. That’s all.”

There it was, for all to see. A great big comic book, very clearly showing Captain America was NOT Hydra. The Marvel copy even said "As Steve battles a resurgent Hydra more dangerous than ever before, he must confront a ghost from his past!" It was one of those silly tricks comic book writers use instead of tackling real controversies, like the fact that Captain America had been so in love with a man he searched the world for him for years, bringing him home at any cost so they could finally be together the way they were meant to be. Why wasn't **that** written down anywhere?

Cap had asked for something ONLY Bucky could give. And Bucky did.

Uh oh.

Steve looked over. “Mr. Jarvis, will you please turn on the TV to a channel relevant to this conversation?”

“Certainly, sir. May I take this opportunity to wish you many happy returns, Captain Rogers.”

“Thanks! Show me what’s happening.”

The TV turned on to show footage of people running out of the Marvel building, all somewhat concerned, but more confused than anything. There was a short interview with a harried looking elderly man, somebody named Stan.

“This has never happened before! It said we had a fire, a flood, a typhoon, an outbreak of mumps, even the alarm for an attack by that nut Batman went off! I don’t know. This is all very strange.”

There was a cutaway shot to lots of people staring at the Marvel headquarters, milling around, unsure what to do. It was obvious nobody was hurt, or even that scared. They were just… slightly disconcerted. New Yorkers, especially those who have seen aliens attack, are VERY good at being no more than ever-so-slightly disconcerted.

 

The TV blinked off and Steve turned around, a mock stern face trying to arrange itself on his features. He couldn’t quite hide the glee in his voice, though. “Bucky, what happened at the Marvel headquarters?”

“Boy, Stevie, it was weird. I was there to work on your present with a couple of guy from the art department. We were enjoying some deli meats and talking about what great house pets ferrets can be. All of a sudden things there were alarms and it was chaos! I don’t know from fear and confusion, it all seemed perfectly fine to me, Stevie.” Bucky’s eyes dipped down to the package in front of Steve.

“Bucky, this is the BEST present anybody could ever get me. It’s perfect. Thank you.” Steve got up and planted a long, syrupy kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of birthday perfection, with all of their friends coming to their floor of the Tower for cake with ice cream, and then moving to (Tony’s best invention yet) a soundproof deck where they could all watch the beautiful fireworks without any of the triggering explosive sounds. As everybody perused the latest Captain America issue there were congrats all around on Marvel pulling their heads out of their ass…umptions.

Sam was especially thrilled that somebody had donated ferrets (named Ferretgamo, Ferret Top, Ferret Bueller, Ferret Fawcett, and Major Frank Burns) to the VA. Some of the veterans were ready to take care of pets as part of their journey to recovery.  Bucky seemed like exactly the kind of guy that would find a good home for some stray ferrets that he happened to run into while he was doing a real swell favor for his boyfriend. And Steve didn’t need to know anything beyond that. No sir, he did not.

Steve and Bucky were having a very, very good day.

After their guests departed, Bucky found a few more ways to give Steve something that could only come from him. That was no lie, either. Metal arms may have quite a few downsides but endurance and the strength to support Captain America against the tile in a steamy shower were definitely features, not bugs.

Later, curled in each other’s arms in bed, Steve said, “Bucky, whatever the ferrets were, or the news footage, or the fact your cargo pants smell like…”

“Salami,” Bucky supplied as Steve continued, “However it happened, it’s by far the most beautiful gift I could imagine. You will never know what this means to me. I love you til the end of the line, James Buchanan Barnes.”

Bucky smiled with his entire body then murmured, “I’m so happy you liked it, babe. Gotta say though, if it didn’t pan out, I did have a backup plan.”

“Did you now? Well, whatever is was, it can’t be better than this.”

“It was free, it was something only I could give you, and it’s still yours if you want it.”

“Holy cow, Bucky! Are you sure you should give it to me now? Maybe we should wait for Christmas.”

“No, Steve. I’d really like to give it to you today. Close your eyes and count from five.”

“Five,” Steve says, feeling Bucky disentangle himself from their embrace. “Four,” (the bedside lamp comes on). “Three,” he hears the bedside drawer open. “Two,” Steve can feel Bucky slip back into bed. “One,” Steve grins, unable to control his curiosity any longer.

“Zero,” Bucky whispers as Steve opens his eyes.

“Bucky. Bucky. Oh my God, Buck?” Steve’s eyes are shining as he looks into the velvet ring box, shaking with overwhelming joy.

“Now Stevie, this ain’t a wedding band, not a proper one, anyway. I figure we can get those together when we’re ready. But I had to give my best guy _something_ he can look at and know how much I love him. So, Tony helped me with this. May I?”

Steve nodded, barely trusting own voice.

“You said something only I could give. Well, it’s from a heavier piece of the arm we took out last spring to see if Stark technology could enhance my agility.”  Bucky slid the ring onto Steve’s left hand pointer finger, and in that instant, they saw themselves as they had always been in their deepest, most sacred memories. Bucky became that beautiful young man dancing the jitterbug, smoking on the fire escape while Steve sketched him, lithe and alluring. Bucky whole and carefree as he pretended they might be together forever, already making sweeping decisions as to who should cook and who should do the laundry. Steve could see Bucky with his eyes open, gently leaning in to their first kiss.

Bucky could see Steve, scrapping for a fight, breath dangerously shallow for someone so young. He saw Steve’s pride when the corner shop asked him to paint a new poster once a week to advertise specials. The perfect way his intractable jaw and intense blue eyes would look right through Bucky when he got discouraged or depressed. Holding his friend closely until dawn, bargaining with God to let Stevie make it through the night. He saw Steve in the moonlight, raw and exhilarated the first time he said “I love you.”

“I know some people would think it’s, uh, morbid, using metal from my arm. But I need you to know; Steven Grant Rogers, you have a piece of me. So you'll remember that something ugly and broken inside of me would never have been fixed without you. Your love brought me back home. No matter what a bunch of bozos say about your past, a hundred years from now you won’t need a signed card to remember you have me, punk. Always and forever.”

A very, very, very good day.

The best day, really.

 

_Happy Birthday July 4th, Captain America. We always knew you were the good guy._

 


End file.
